Shaman Blood
by Demoness Gang
Summary: Kara is tired of her grandmother's ghost and shaman stories. She doesn't belive in them, that is, until she has a runin with a timid, but fearsome ghost, and a cocky known kid. Of course, that's only the beggining... [New chapters!]
1. Getting Lost

_Kaida: Welcome, welcome one and all to our first chapter, YAY!! (sees no one there...) Um... (sweatdrop)_

_Amarante: well, may I first say that you're all dumb if your not here..._

_Kaida: (dryly) Oh yes, that will certainly bring them back... (rolls eyes) Anyways, just to warn you, the first chapters will be kinda slow, but when Kara fights-_

_Amarante:(cuts in) the time space in her struggle to get to school on time without dying...(grins, but gives Kaida the "evil eye")(mutters) blabbermouth..._

_Kaida: Well again this is slow, but please stay tooned! We will try and update it every two days or so, k? Review please! You don't even have to put in any info, it can be anonymous!! Well, ciao, see ya at the next chapter!_

(Kara walks into the kitchen where her G-ma is, holding her school pack) Hey Grandma, gotta go to school, see ya later, k?

G-ma: Be careful, girlie...don't try to take any short cuts through the alley ways, fixated ghosts like to spend time there...

K: Yeah, yeah, yeah (sigh) when are you gonna give up on this ghost thing G-ma? (Teasingly) so I'll just take all the short cuts and go through the cemetery too, k?

G: (sigh) Fine, go as you wish...

K: (lol) Ciao G-ma! (Runs out the door)

G: Bye...

K: (A couple of blocks later Kara is curiously looking around and scratching her head) Now wait, was that five lefts and then a right? Or five rights then a left? (Groan) Why does G-ma have to live in one of the most confusing places?? (keeps looking over shoulder) Grr, it feels like someone is following me (looking around) Grr, stupid place making me get lost. (She sees a big hill in a graveyard) Maybe I'll be able to see my school from there. Sorry g-ma, its the only hill around. (Gets to the top of the hill and looks around) Um, ok there is my school, but I can't see the road. Grr, stupid hill you're not tall enough. (She kicks the ground, then sees a gravestone) Sorry dude (she says to the gravestone as she steps on top of it to get a better view)

Yoh: The school is over that way. And the "Dude" says apology accepted.

K: (falls off gravestone) Ack! (She turns around to face Yoh) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?

Yoh: Hi! I guess your going to the same school as me.

K: Uh, yeah, I guess so.

Yoh: Were you lost?

K: Yeah, how on earth do you find your way around here?? Oh, I'm Kara by the way

Yoh: I'm Yoh. And I always follow my ghost

K: (just looks at Yoh) Yeah.... riiiiiiight... (mumbles 'bout her g-ma affecting people around here) Do you like- (suddenly whips her head around to look behind her, then looks back at Yoh) Err, sorry what was I saying? (Keeps checking over her shoulder

Yoh: don't be worried...it's only Amidamaru...

K: Huh? Amidamaru?? One of your friends?

Yoh: Uh huh! You wanna meet 'im?

K: Uh sure! Why not? (Mumbles about being stalked)

Yoh: Hey Amidamaru!!

A: Lord Yoh! Who is this?

Yoh: This is Kara. I guess she's new at our school...

K: (looks confused) Who are you talking to?

A: She can't see me Lord Yoh!

Yoh: Oh good point...

K: No wait, don't tell me my G-ma is paying you to do this?

Yoh: Grandma...?

K: (imitating her G-ma) "Stay away from these places ghost are generally there" and "its in your blood your a shaman" blah blah (rambles off what her g-ma says)

Yoh: Oh...you too?

(K looks over her shoulder again)

Yoh: I'm a shaman... just like you I guess...

K: (Shakes her head) Yeah riiight, and- Gyah!!

Yoh: Eh?

K: Where the HELL did YOU come from?!?! (Stares at Amidamaru) and what ARE you wearing?!?!

Yoh: Amidamaru? He's been here the whole time...and that's what he always wears...

K: (raised eyebrows at Yoh, then she turns to talk at Amidamaru) Um, what do you own a dojo around here or something?

A: No! But I'm a samurai!!

Yoh: He's my ghost partner.

K: I SWEAR IF I HEAR ANOTHER PERSON TALK LIKE THAT!!! (Throws a rock at a tree, and puts a dent in it)

Yoh: (scared look)

K: Fine, I'll go along with your little thing. (Sigh) So this "Amidamaru" is your "ghost partner", eh? (Rolls her eyes)

Yoh: Uh... "yes"?

K: (Keeps looking over her shoulder throughout all of her talking to them)

A: I do not think she believes you Lord Yoh. Perhaps she isn't a shaman.

K: Finally! Someone on MY side.

Yoh: Well...she said she had shaman blood...

K: Wrong, I said my G-ma said I have shaman blood.

Yoh: Do you trust her?

K: Believe me, I love my G-ma, and when I was little I would always love to play along with her when she would talk like that. Heck (shrugs shoulders) I even thought I SAW ghosts back then. But now? No, I suppose I don't trust her on this.

A: But you see me!

Yoh: Well, you obviously see ghosts...Amidamaru is one...

K: Yeah, sure whatever. (Thinks of something to change the topic) so is school 'round here hard? Talking 'bout school... do you think you could show me the way?

Yoh: Sure! Into the tablet Amidamaru...

(K is already turned around because she swears someone is following her, so she doesn't see Amidamaru disappear)

K: (turns back round to Yoh) Anyways should we go- (looks at where Amidamaru was and just shakes her head, not wanting to ask, knowing that the answer will be another "ghost" thing)

Yoh: Yup! Sure. C'mon (starts walking)


	2. The Smile of the Frightful

_Kaida: Hey again! Ok, I forgot the disclaimer last time, but it SHOULD be obvious. (Sighs and in a robotic voice states) Neither Amarante nor I own Shaman King. We do own Kara, Tori and G-ma though. Anyways, We will post up to chapter three pretty quickly. Have fun! (Waves)_

(Final school bell rings)

K: Well, no matter where you move, school is always constant... a constant bore. So, got any good places to go round here?

Yoh: Um...lemme think... (Thinks) not unless you like just sitting and enjoying nature, which I personally love to do, there's the cemetery...

Manta: The cemetery is creepy

Yoh: No it's not! You're just not used to coping with it...

M: All those ghosts (shivers)

K: (rolls eyes)

A: What's wrong with ghosts?

Yoh: Nothing! But if you do want to go somewhere Amidamaru and I will have to skip.

K: Why?

Yoh: I've got to go to "training"

K: Training? Ahh no wait, let me guess, shaman training (smirks and rolls eyes)

Yoh: If u can call it training...then yeah. It's more like shaman torture...

K: Then why do you do it?

Yoh: Anything that involves my training involves Anna Kyoyama (Mumbles) In fact I think that she said she was planning something extra hard and that's why she wasn't at school.

M: Ahh haha, I think I have something else to do if Anna is there.

K: (blinks and stares) Anna Kyoyama? Did you say Anna Kyoyama?

Yoh: (blinks) yeah...

K: (stares as if in thought at Yoh) OH, Yoh! You're the "Yoh" that Anna is promised to!

Yoh: I am... Oh, you know Anna then?

K: Of course! We go pretty far back. So is she living here then? Where is she now?

Yoh: Uh, I can show you if you want...

K: (beams at Yoh) That would be sweet!

A: So are we going then?

Yoh: Ok, c'mon. You sure you're gonna pass Manta?

M: Uh, yeah, I don't think I wanna be there when Anna is on her "training" kicks. See you guys later (runs off)

K: (jumps and looks at Amidamaru) STOP popping out of nowhere. (Mumbles) how the heck does he do that anyways?

(Amidamaru looks confused)

Yoh: If it were my choice I wouldn't be there either...

K: Oh come on! Anna isn't that bad. (Tries to say it with a straight face, but cant, she cracks up)

Yoh: Yeah, yeah, it's all funny 'till she says, "move your lazy butt Yoh. It's training time..."

K: (smiles and starts to walk with Yoh to the house) What do you listen to all the time anyways? (Pulls off Yoh's head phones, and puts them on)

Yoh: (mumbles) just reggae, nothin' fancy...

K: (pulls headphones down a tad) This is pretty good! (Puts them back on, and she can't hear anything with them on)

A: (looks at Yoh) You know the most confusing people Lord Yoh.

Y: How so?

A: She denies her shaman blood, says she can't see ghosts, she sees me after I've been there for awhile, and still says she doesn't believe in any of it, AND she knows Anna...

Y: Yeah, but I'm tired of arguing...maybe Anna will be able to talk some sense into her...

A: Maybe she just is like Manta, only able to see spirits sometimes.

Y: Manta can see spirits plenty...he just can't do anything about it...

A: (shrugs) Like I said Lord Yoh, you find strange people. (Looks around) Where did she go?

Y: (looks around) Not sure...

A: (looks behind them) Oh there she is, why is she just standing there looking the other way? Maybe you should go see if something is wrong with her?

Y: Okay... (Walks towards Kara)

Y: (taps her on the shoulder) WHAT'S UP!

K: AHH! (Grabs Yoh and flings him over her shoulder)

Y: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DAMMIT!

K: (pulls head phones off, and runs over to Yoh, giving him her hand up) Sorry, you surprised me!

Y: Yeah no crap...

K: Look, no really! I'm sorry! I was thinking, and my instincts just took over!

Y: It's ok...let's just keep going, shall we?

K: Ok.

(After awhile)

K: This it? (Looks at house)

A: Yes, is the residence of Lord Yoh.

K: Is there a back door?

Y: Uh... yeah, why?

K: (Smiles widely) I think I'll surprise Anna! (Sneaks over to back door)

Y: Ok, be careful of the ghosts!

K (Ignores him)

A: (Whispers to Yoh) Do you think we can sneak in and out without her catching us?

Y: Anna? Or the other one?

A: Anna! Well, maybe the other one too...

Y: Hmm... Definitely worth the effort.

Anna: Well, you just wasted that effort

A: (Jumps)

Y: Amidamaru! Don't move, maybe she didn't see us...

Anna: So sorry to break it to ya, but I'm smarter than you are, Yoh.

Y: Hehe, yeah sure.

An: Get in the dumb house.

(Kara jumps behind Anna, her hands falling on her shoulders and yelling) BOO!

Y and A: (bug eyes)

An: (Reaches back and grabs her hand, she turns around and smiles) Hi Kara!

K: Hey Anna! Haven't seen you in forever!

Anna: Yes, when was the last time?

A: (To Yoh) Can you imagine what she would do to us if we did that?

K: Hmmm, a year ago? Two years?

Y: (Back) I know! Did she just smile!

K: At the last "shaman family festival", no?

An: I think it was new years 3 years ago... no, wait you're right...

K: Whenever it was, it has been too long! So how long have you been living here?

An: Oh, I dunno... month or two... lost track... what've u been up to?

(Yoh motions to Amidamaru to follow him, he is sneaking off)

K: (sigh) Family crisis... (Emotion flickers over Kara's face, but then she is back to a smile) Anyways, now I'm living with my G-ma.

An: Ah, I'm sorry...

K: (Shrugs it off) Eh, its ok, my… family's always been crazy. (Quickly) Um, anyways, how did you get such a big house! It must've cost a lot!

(Yoh and Amidamaru are still sneaking off behind the house)

An: Nah, not really. It's haunted, so we get by pretty well.

K: (Rolls her eyes at the word 'haunted') Yeah, yeah, I get enough of that. Hey, you got any food? I'm starved!

An: Sure, just a sec. Anna turns to shout at Yoh) Hey! Where the hell are you going dork?

Y: (laughs nervously, waving his hands in front of him) Oh, nowhere... I left something in the kitchen!

A: (whisper) She won't believe that Lord Yoh!

An: (eyes narrowed) that was lame...

K: (silently cracking up) You've got him on collar and leash already Anna!

An: I've had him there since we got matched up...

K: (smiling) You're so bad.

An: (smiling back) you know me well.

K: I don't blame you though. (Sticks out tongue) Ack, promised marriages suck.

An: Of course they do. Who've you got?

K: Ya know how my... mom wouldn't tell me, cuz she thought I would run or kill the other idiot?

An: Oh, yeah... that was funny...

K: Cuz we travel all over and know lots of families and all? I could just find sanctuary with someone else. (Then she responds dryly to Anna's comment) Gee thanks for your support

(Yoh and Amidamaru by this time are in the kitchen hiding)

An: What? You wanna know?

K: (sigh) That's not it, G-ma told me when I, well after I'd started to live with her. I had hoped they were, well, kidding… And it's some idiot that I don't even know.

An: Oh...

K: Not that knowing them would make it any better. (Sigh)

An: Well, I got an idiot I did know, and if you ask me I'm in the worse situation...

(Anna and Kara start to walk inside)

K: (grin) Oh c'mon, I know you... I know you don't think Yoh is that bad.

An: Humph! That depends on the situation...

K: (rolling eyes) I know you too well, don't lie, its not as if he can hear.

An: You wish. He's hiding under the table (kicks Yoh)

K: (squats down and looks under the table at a moaning Yoh)

Y: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK ME!

An: Didn't I?

K: (shakes head and stands back up)

A: I told you that wouldn't be a good thing to do Lord Yoh...

Y: (groan) Remind me to listen next time.

An: Vapor brain's smarter than you Yoh...I'm not surprised...

Y: Anyways, don't lie about what Anna?

K: (cuts in) Don't lie about how easy she goes on you.

An: I'm surprised you needed to ask; you were right under the table...

Y: (mumbles incoherently)

K: (grins evilly) Hey Anna, on the way here, Yoh was talking about how much he loves your training, and how he thinks your not doing enough...

Y: WHAT! No-no I didn't say that!

An: really? He must've been lying. But then that would mean that harsher training is in order. Which is good because that's what today's training is...

Y: (groan and slumps shoulders)

Y: (walks slumped out the door) I know I know, five blocks around first off. C'mon Amidamaru

A: Coming Lord Yoh! (Follows him)

An: No, I said harder...seven blocks.

(Yoh pretends he was too far to hear Anna. Soon Yoh and Amidamaru are gone.)

An: I dunno, what to do with that bum...

K: (shiver runs up and down her spine, she wonders why its so cold) Obviously whatever you're doing now is working fine. About that food... (Looks hopefully at Anna)

An: Heh, you haven't changed have you? In the cupboard...

K: (walks into the kitchen, then comes back out with her arms full of food, and sits on the couch opposite of Anna)

An: Heh (She shakes her head and smiles)

K: (smiles at food) Ahh, the love of my life... (She then stuffs her face. Within a couple of minutes she is done. Kara smiles at Anna) thank you! But I'm afraid you might not have that much left now...

An: Well, I was going to send Yoh out anyways...

K: (shrugs) 'k then! So is all your family ok?

An: Eh, they've been worse

(Kara spaces out, biting lip)

An: You're spacing out a lot... what's wrong?

K: (sigh) All day I've felt as though I were being followed...

An: mm?

K: (shakes her head) I'm going crazy, its nothing I'm sure.

An: Well, other than the fact that you've got a ghost following you, nothing's really wrong...

K: Yeah, a ghost, sure whatever. Just please don't go all off like my G-ma, at least my parents finally gave up.

An: Heh, believe what you like...

K: (Shivers again) Well, I suppose I should go home, G-ma is probably freaked about me being attacked by a ghost or something. (Throws up hands) Next thing you know she won't let me out of the house 'cuz the sky is falling down!

An: ha! Yea your g-ma was always like that. I should probably get back to Yoh...see you at school!

K: I'll look forward to it! (Kara leaves, not realizing that she was being followed by more than one, and that the next corner could bring death...)

_Kaida: Hope you liked it, and PLEASE review! Next chapter: Clash of the Inevitable: Fiancée Fight. Chao!_


	3. Clash of the Inevitable: Fiancee Fight!

_Kaida: YAY!! This is my favorite chapter!! We don't own Shaman King. There, now we can get onto the chapter, have fun._

(Kara hums as she walks down the street. She goes for a couple blocks, and then realizes that she has no clue how to get back to her house from Anna's. She tries to turn around and go back, but gets lost... again. She wanders around for a couple of hours, and the only things she can find are restaurants, which she can't buy any food from since she doesn't have any money. Kara continues to wander, and the sun sets, darkness seeping all around until the street lamps split it)

K: (groan) Great, lovely, as if finding my way around was hard enough in the LIGHT you have to make it DARK! STUPID SUN!!! (Kara continues to wander) WAIT!! I've seen that restaurant before!! NO I'VE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES!

(Kicks a lamppost) OH I know! I'll use the restaurants phone to call G-ma or Anna! (Holds her hand up in triumph) Wait I don't know their numbers... (Heavy sigh)

Ren: Hn. So YOU'RE who I'm "teamed up" with? I really didn't expect you to be such an idiot.

(Kara whips around, daggers flashing into her hands) Who the hell are you?

R: Ren Tao. And I'm depressed to say; I'm your arranged fiancée.

(Kara goes out of fighting stance, and her daggers disappear. She glares at Ren) As if I am glad. (Dry laugh) To tell you the truth I was thinking of killing the poor fool they told me so I could get out of it.

R: Hn, well, you have the chance, though it's doubtful you'll succeed. (Goes into stance) I see we have something in common. I planned on killing you too. The shaman world only needs one ruler...me. And, by the looks of it, you believe that "shaman" could very well be a brand of laundry detergent.

(Kara blinks and looks warily at him, pulling out her daggers again)

R: So this gives me the upper hand. I told my parents I wasn't going to marry anyone who couldn't beat me. And I told them I wouldn't marry anyone who could. So I'm essentially in the clear. One thing stands in my way...you. And by the looks of it, your ghost is as pathetic as you are.

K: (raises eyebrows at the ghost comment, but says nothing about that) Heh, well then as soon as I beat you I can relax, no?

R: I don't think you have to worry about what will happen if you beat me. Because that's not going to happen.

K: (Tenses, ready to fight) Were you planning on attacking? Or did you just feel like a chat?

R: I thought I would be a gentleman... ladies first.

K: (rolls eyes) So old fashioned, but very well, have it your way.

(Kara charges Ren, at the last minute she squats and spins behind him, spinning up with her daggers facing out and back, she slashes at his back)

R: (quickly retaliates) Not quick enough

K: (blocks Ren's blows) Feh, this is warm up.

R: Then let's get down to business shall we?

(Kara back flips, hoping to recover some ground, and decide what to do next. She analyzes Ren, looking for weaknesses)

R: BASON INTEGRATE!!!

K: (mutters) Grand another psycho...

Ren-Bason: Ha like I said, you're a non-believer...a cockroach...a scuzz... Now, I suggest you integrate before I slice you in half.

K: A scuzz? (Laughs slightly at the word) Look just fight idiot, or are you suddenly growing feelings for me, and don't wanna fight anymore? (Teasing him)

R-B: I am growing feelings for you...a feeling called loathing! (Ren attacks)

(Kara barely dodges, and looks at Ren with slight surprise. Before she was able to dodge, now she barely could. Every attack Ren made seemed to come closer... and closer...)

R-B: ha! This time I'll hit! (Attacks)

(Ren's attack came closer, there was no way she would be able to block it, there was no way. And then something changed, she shifted her body, with years upon years upon years of experience, this was just another fight, another block. But wait, years upon years? What the heck was happening, her body seemed to move leaving her mind behind)

Kara-Tori: nice try, but I'm not through yet... (She throws off Ren's weapon)

R-B: Heh, your strong...let's test your strength!! (He lunges and hits her shoulder)

K-T: Bastard! That hurt!! (She throws dagger, hits Ren in the thigh, then she flashes out another dagger, and runs on Ren's left side, the side with the dagger in its thigh. Her shoulder is slightly leaning in from the hit, but that doesn't effect anything as she fakes right, and goes left cutting Ren's already damaged leg)

(R-B grunts slightly, but still ends up slashing at K-T's injured shoulder side. A deep gash appears on K-T's arm, and she drops the dagger in that hand, unable to hold it any longer)

K-T: Damn

R-B: (thinking) She's strong...have I finally met my match?

(Kara's thoughts are in turmoil, but one thought rings clear. He's strong...have I met a match? It seemed to be the only thoughts the both of them shared. Wait a minute, the BOTH of them??)

R: (struggles and stands) Enjoy whatever two minutes of life you have left.

(K-T turns her injured arm over to the side opposite of r-b, holding her dagger up between the two of them)

K-T: You can't even walk, is now really the time for death threats? (Strained laugh)

R-B: I'm amazed u can still breath let alone laugh...

(Both R-B and K-T tense up, both throwing themselves into a charge at each other. But before either of them get more then one step... both black out, darkness seducing them to a deep unconsciousness

_Kaida: Well, please review, even if you have something you think we should fix... We can try and make it better. Try not to be possessed by any ghosts; we'd like to see you back here to read our next chapter! Chao!_


	4. The Truth about Tori

_Amerante: Hello! Sorry this ch. Took a while...we were working on it...it's so sad! Oh, and the cat is dedicated to one of the ppl who wrote a review on our story asking us to put in a cat, so we did and we named it after her...thanx fire!! Sorry if the "T" was confusing, but it stands for "Tori" who you will meet in this chapter. Oh, by the way, we dun own shaman king...meow!_

(Her head was splitting, she ached all over. And her arm? It burned as though she had left it on the stove... then poured lava on it. But wait what happened? Her thoughts were foggy, and the headache wasn't helping. Kara opened her eyes)

G-ma: S'about time you came around, you moron! What did you do exactly? Pick a fight with a pro-shaman?! When your friend showed up practically dragging you, I almost fainted!

K: (squints at her G-ma, as if trying to comprehend her words, then she groans and states with a cracked voice) My head, my body. (More groans)

An: Oh, good you're up. I thought he put you down for good.

K: (Remembering the fight slightly, up until the weirdness started, that was foggy) What happened? (Her voice still cracked)

An: I don't know. Yoh and I showed up as Jun Tao was taking Ren away, and we saw you and dragged you over here...

K: Did I win? (Hopeful)

An: You can thank your ghost for helping us find the house...and no, you tied.

K: (Goes slightly pale) We can't have tied!!! (Desperately hopeful) I lost right??!!

An: No. You tied. Like I said.

K: (Smacks head with good arm, and yelps) Oh, I shouldn't have done that.

An: Yes, you shouldn't have.

Y: Wait...SHE fought REN??!!

An: Yes! You idiot you saw him and said the exact same thing!!!

K: W-wait, what did you say before? M-my ghost?

(Amidamaru floats in with Tori)

T: Um, hi.

Am: (shakes his head and says to Tori) Anna and Lord Yoh are always like this.

T: (grins weakly, then turns to Kara) are you all right Kara?

K: (blinks) Um y-y-yes I'm fine, a-a-nd you? (Faintly as she sees Tori floating along with Amidamaru... not to mention a few other ghosts just meandering around)

G-ma: Wait, YOU fought REN TAO???!!!

An: Didn't we JUST say that?

K: (turning her attention to her G-ma, willing the ghosts to go away) My god YES!

G-ma: Idiot! Your not supposed to FIGHT your FIANCÉ!!!!

(Stunned silence)

K: Humph! I didn't want a fiancé in the first place.

An: REN is your fiancé? You've got it worse than I did...

Y: HEY!

K: (glares stubbornly at the blanket on her) You're sure... You're sure that we tied? I mean that neither of us won?

An: For the last time, YES. I'm positive. Ok?

K: (mutters) Damn

T: I'm sorry, I failed you, Miss Kara. I shouldn't have leapt in, but it seemed like you needed help...

K: (stares at the ghost in front of her, then looks back down) Is that what happened?

T: Yes, I'm sorry.

K: N-no don't be. Um, what's, what's your name?

T: (Looks up) Tori. At your service.

K: Yes (faintly) and you're a ghost.

T: Um, yes.

Am: How come you didn't think I was a ghost?!

K: (Kara gulps, and looks as far around the room as she can, again she faintly talks) And we have a ghost-infested house.

Random Ghost: Infested?! We aren't bugs! (Moves on, grumbling)

T: Well, yes. I'm sort-of new here. I was a hired bodyguard, but I protected people from a far, because I was too shy. I was quite successful, actually. Until I was called on a fake mission, and, well, here I am.

An: You sound American.

T: Canadian actually.

An: Same thing.

T: Well, actually-

K: Oh I was there once! It was very pretty! (Starts to ramble on about Canada) Where did you live?

T: Niagara-

An: ANYWAYS. You've discovered your shamanic powers. Do you want me to train you?

(Kara blinks at Anna, she had been smiling and talking with Tori, she had forgotten all about Tori being a ghost... and her shamanic powers...)

G-ma: NO SHE DOESN'T!!! I've been waiting to long to train my granddaughter to have some friend of hers go soft on her training and not have her know what she's doing...

Yoh: SOFT?! SOFT!?!?! (Disbelieving)

G-ma: Damn straight. I've seen that training program of hers...

An: I told, you Yoh, I'm going easy on you.

K: (Goes slightly pale, thinking about what Anna was doing to Yoh. She waves her hand in front of her. ) Shamanic powers? What the hell is that, I don't know what you are talking about? Ghosts, what ghosts?

Am: Huh? But? What?

G-ma: Don't give me that crap young lady! I wasn't born yesterday.

K: (mutters) You sure weren't...

(Amidamaru is still lost)

G-ma: I'm glad you've regained some enthusiasm

(Kara is still muttering)

An: I think you should accept your grandmother's training Kara. You'd sure make a better shaman than lazy-ass over here.

Y: (Hoping Anna won't make training harder now) Hey! I'm not lazy!

K: Accept her training? Do you actually think I have a choice? 

An: No. But just so it doesn't feel like your being forced into it. Things are less fun when you think that.

K: But the point is I don't have a choice... (glowers, then looks at Tori) Doesn't that suck? Does that happen often to you?

T: Hm. Too often. It was my job for that to happen to me. Well, give or take a couple of times...

K: (Questioning look) What kind of 'jobs' do ghosts get?

T: No I meant before I died.

K: Ohhhhhhhhh, sorry. (Shrugs apologetically) I'm new at this...

T: (Smiles) it's all right. So am I. I've only been dead for three weeks.

K: Oh... I-I'm sorry? (Tries to figure out how you're supposed to talk to a ghost)

Am: Only three weeks, and you integrated already?! Without the person saying it even??

T: Well, I wouldn't say we integrated. More like I possessed her. But she had a lot of control...

Am: I've never heard of a possessed person fighting one who has integrated. I can't imagine fighting someone like Ren like that.

Y: YOU FOUGHT REN?!?!

(Anime falls for everyone capable)

An: SHUT-UP, DUMB-ASS!!!!!!

Y: Sorry, it's just so hard to sink in, I can't believe you fought him, and that he is your FIANCÉ!

K: Well I did fight him, (smiles at Tori) with a little help. And he is only my fiancé so long as he is alive... (Glowers as she thinks of Ren)

T: Well, his existence can be...altered.

K: That's what I meant.... He can't be my fiancé if he's dead. (Still glowering)

An: I think that's what she was implying.

K & T: Huh? Who was implying?

An: (sigh) Never mind...

K: (Kara goes back to being annoyed about Ren. Then, mimicking Ren) "So your the fool I'm "paired off with", really I didn't think you would be such an idiot."

G-ma: Oh fibber git.

K: (too busy mimicking to hear) I told my parents I wouldn't marry anyone I could beat, and no one who could beat me...blah blah blah, enjoy your last two minutes of being alive. AND HE SAID THAT WHEN I HAD JUST STABBED HIM!! (Kara keeps muttering about Ren)

Am: (just sort of blinks, looking at Kara) I'm glad you're not like that Lord Yoh...

T: (Defensively) Well, I'm glad SHE IS like that...

Am: Oh (tries to cover up) I didn't mean it like THAT, I just meant uhh... (Scratches the back of his head looking for a comeback)

T: (Blinks at him) Never mind.

(Kara is still muttering, and not listening to the conversation going on)

An: Yoh, Amidamaru, we should go. Don't think your getting of easy either; you get double training tomorrow.

Y: Aww, c'mon Anna tomorrow is the first day of break!

K: HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT?!?!

An: don't "Aww. C'mon Anna" me. Being a shaman is serious business. And you've been out for a three weeks at least.

K: (stunned) All I had was a stupid cut on my arm! (Mutters darkly again about idiot fiancé's)

An: If you would stop muttering... you're body couldn't take being possessed for that long. So you passed out.

K: Oh (sobers, and looks at Tori) I suppose we shouldn't do the 'possession' thing anymore...

T: Yes, we'll have to learn to integrate...

K: (Thinks) I feel stupid, she knows more about this then I do and she's only been a ghost for three weeks. (Kara just smiles widely at everyone, because she is really tired, has had her world turned upside down, and is now becoming slaphappy)

K: (stifles laughter) How long is our break?

An: Two weeks. Plenty of time to get a good start.

T: Well, I've got nothing better to do, and nothing worse for that matter.

K: (Breaks out in laughter. Then she shakes her head) Ugh sorry

An: Oh great. She's slaphappy.

K: But I mean (laughs) are you sure? Have you ever (Laughs) SEEN a Shaman 'training'? (Laughs)

T: It can't be much worse than anything I've done before...

K: (Kara laughs again, then bangs her head against the bedpost) NO MORE SLAP-HAPPYNESS!!! (LAUGHS LAUGHS LAUGHS) NOOO!!

G-ma: All right! Everyone out! This one's got some training to do tomorrow. So she needs to sleep.

An: Jeesh, we're leaving.

K: (rubs head) That (laughs) hurt. (LAUGHS) DAMNIT!

G-ma: Good night Kara! (G-ma leaves)

Yoh: Aww...but I wanted to see her bang her head again (Slap from Anna) Ow!

K: (LAUGHS) Wait that wasn't nice, oh but (LAUGHS) that was! (Groan) Bye guys, (laugh) I prolly won't see y'all again sooo, this is farewell. Anna, I want you to have all my possessions when I... go.

An: (Smile) I'll bear that in mind.

(Kara lies on the bed, and sighs)

Y & A: Bye! (They leave the room)

An: See you around, Kara.

K: Are you kidding? She won't let me out. (Sigh) Chao.

An: (Smiles and exits)

K: (looks at the lightly glowing Tori) Are you ok? You look kinda tired.

Tori: It's nothing. My afterlife is happening so fast....

K: Is that ok? (Scoots over in her bed, giving room for Tori to lie down)

T: I guess so (accepting the space) you know, you didn't have to move, I'm a ghost you know...

K: Oh (foolish grin as she remembers Tori is a ghost _No she isn't slow!!! ...well maybe a little_) Right, sorry, I'm so stupid. (Sigh)

K: (Talking quietly, as she is about to go to sleep) Hey Tori, can I ask you a question? Or a couple I suppose since I just did...

T: Of course

K: Where you following me all day? I mean the other day when I fought.

T: Yes, truth be told, you reminded me of someone I knew...

K: Oh. Really? Who? And how did you get here? I mean I thought you were from Canada. (Kara says that, then realizes that Tori might not want to talk about it/dieing) O-oh ifyoudon'twannatalkaboutitthat'sok, ImeenI'llshutupifyouwantmeto!

T: (Smiles) No, that's ok. Well, I got here because...well...I suppose I should start from the beginning....

(Kara listens)

T: The case that I got killed on? It wasn't completely fake. See these bozos kidnapped my little sister, whom I'd raised from a baby. They called me to come. So I did and as soon as I stepped in the door, they killed her, brutally in front of my own eyes... (She pauses) So I attacked, I killed the bastards, but I didn't get a warrant first, so it was considered murder, and the law put me to death.

(Horror runs across Kara's face, and she wishes she could hug Tori, but Tori is a ghost...)

T: I got here by possessing some fat lady's cat, named Fire or something, which was traveling here, and she walked by your grandmother, who saw me and took me in. You remind me of my sister, who I'm sure has gone to heaven. I was following you so I could watch you, to make sure that the same thing that happened to my sister didn't happen to you.

K: (Crying slightly) THAT'S AWFUL!!

T: (Looks startled at Kara) Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't cry!

K: I can't believe that happened to you!! I can't believe you can even be like this after three weeks!! (Looks sadly at Tori) I'm sorry, and you don't even get to see you sister now! (Another tear runs down Kara's cheek)

T: Well, I know she's ok; my parents are there. I'll stay here with you as long as you need me, and then I'll join her...

K: (Kara is silent for a moment) Ha, well then you should go now! I don't need you! (Lying)

T: That's very sweet. But I know you're lying.

K: If you don't go I'll ignore you!! (Stubbornly) It won't do you any good to stay.

T: And it won't do YOU any good if I leave. My whole life I've been giving up my happiness for others. And it's about time I did something I wanted. I love my little sister, and I want to see her again, but I also don't feel like I've accomplished enough...so I'm staying here.

K: What was her name? (Clamps hand over her mouth) I mean- (Kara turns over not looking at Tori anymore, attempting to ignore her)

T: (Blinks and smiles sadly) Nami. Her name was Nami.

(Kara frowns slightly, still ignoring Tori, but makes sure to remember the name Nami. Then, as she should have done a while ago, she falls into a slumber)

T: (Smiles and "gets up") Good night Kara...(Floats to the door, and says softly) Good night Nami...(Floats out)

_Amerante: WASN'T THAT SAD??!! WAAAA! BOOHOO! Ok, I'll stop..._


	5. The Training Begins

Amerante: YAAAAY! Our fifth chapter!! I'm soo excited! Who else is excited? Of course you are!! Ok, I'll stop...NO I WON'T!! HEE HEE!

G-ma: (shrieking) UP! UP! And your friend was complaining about HER student being the lazy-one...UP!!

K: (mumbles half asleep) Stupid alarm clock is making my eardrums bleed.

T: Um, Kara, that's not your alarm clock...

K: (Mumbles) Why...have alarm clock...vacation...

G-ma: GET UP! YOU'RE WASTING TRAINING TIME!!!!!!!

K: (Finally wakes up) Oh, hi G-ma, what are you doing in my room?

G-ma: WAKING YOU UP!!!! LET'S GO!!!!

(Kara groggily looks at the clock and sees that it is 4:00 AM) K: But G-ma (protesting) it's FOUR AM!

G-ma: Good, more training time! Let's go!

(Kara stares at her G-ma, she was worried about training before, but now dread was filling her heart)

G-ma: Come on!!! I've been waiting thirteen years to do this! I won't wait another minute!!

(Kara gulps) Ok G-ma, just let me get dressed... I'm still in pjs...

G-ma: fine! You have 10 minutes! That's it! (Storms out)

K: (Kara stares after her G-ma, bug-eyed) Oook... G-ma has never been this... this....

T: Pumped up?

(Kara opens her mouth to answer yes, but then remembers that she is ignoring Tori, and shuts it. She goes and gets some clothes on)

T: If that's the case, we should probably hurry. And it's no use ignoring me, because I'm NOT leaving.

K: (Ignore ignore ignore. Kara walks out to find her G-ma)

T: (Calls after her) Fine! I can see you're not a morning person. (Mutters) Nami was that way too... (Tori follows)

K: G-MA?

G-ma: S'ABOUT TIME!! SEVEN LAPS, ALL THE WAY AROUND. GO!

K: All the way around where? The block?

G-ma: YES! GO! GO! GO!

K: OK! OK! OK! (Shakes head) Jeesh.... (Starts to jog)

G-ma: Too slow! Start again!

K: WHAT?!

G-ma: You heard me!

K: (Mumbles) Fine. (Goes back, and starts to jog a little faster)

G-ma: WHY ARE YOU JOGGING??!!! RUN, FOR GOSH SAKES! START OVER!

K: I CAN'T RUN FOR SEVEN BLOCKS!

G-ma: YOU'D BETTER MAKE YOURSELF! GO!

K: (starts to run half heartedly. She runs a couple blocks, looks back, can't see her G-ma, so she starts to jog)

G-ma: DON'T THINK I CAN'T SEE YOOUUUUU!!!

K: (Kara ducks and looks wildly around) What the hell? (Shakes head and starts to run again)

T: She's got a couple of the ghost's from the house trailing you...

K: (looks back and sees them, then mutters) Damn ghosts...

T: Do you want me to see if I can get rid of them?

K: (ignore ignore ignore. She runs the whole way, though haggardly, she comes back to the house to her waiting G-ma gasping and breathing heavily)

G-ma: Right, that took long enough. And you failed that part anyways.

K: (Gasp) Huh? (Gasp)

G-ma: I told you, I'm not going soft on you. But that exercise should've been one of the easiest. You were supposed to accept your ghost's help and walk, or jog, for the parts I couldn't see.

K: (Mutter mutter mutter)

G-ma: Don't mutter! Unless you want me to put speech lessons on your things to do today.

(Kara wonders if speech lessons would take place of other more "physical lessons")

K: Fine. (Crosses arms and looks at G-ma waiting)

G-ma: Ok, the next thing your going to do is connect with your ghost. Just sit in the most peaceful place you can find and listen to nature and you ghost. Go!

K: Uh... ok? (Kara goes over by a tree, climbs up it, and sits down on one of the branches. She closes her eyes, and wonders what she is supposed to do)

T: So, exhausted yet?

(Kara thinks "ignore ignore ignore")

T: Look I already told you. I'm not going to Nami, give it up!

K: (thinking) Wha?! OH she talked in my mind, I supposed that means she can hear what I'm thinking, THAT'S NOT FAIR!! (Starts muttering in her head)

T: It's perfectly fair! You can read my mind too, you're just too busy ignoring me to do it!

K: Hm... (Thinks of a black wall...just a black wall...)

T: What a lovely black wall, but you're supposed to be talking to me.

K: (Annoyed, but stubborn)

T: You're not allowed anywhere until you've made a connection with your ghost.

K: (Thinks) I thought that was what it was.

T: What was?

K: (Thinks of a black wall again, then gets on another train of thought, and starts to picture stargazing)

T: (Thinks) You're quite stubborn. Fine, I'm leaving. Think about your actions. But you'd better be ready to talk when I get back.

K: (Thoughts go back to what she is doing) Huh? My actions? I mean! Oh humph! (Mutter)

T: (Thinks) I mean your actions, as in ignoring me, you understand?

K: (Thinks) Ignore Ignore Ignore, oh wait she can hear that! DAMN I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE IN MY HEAD!

T: (Thinks) Fine, I'll go (Leaves)

K: (Feels kind of sad, but shakes her head. A few moments pass)

G-ma: WHAT'S THIS!!!???

K: (Surprised Kara falls out of the tree) GYAH! (Thud) OWW!!

G-ma: (G-ma grabs her ear)YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE CONNECTING WITH YOUR GHOST!! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT IF SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE!!???!!

K: Owowowowow! I'm sorry!

G-ma: NOT SORRY ENOUGH! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING SOFT! THIS ISN'T SLACKER TIME!!! RUN AROUND THE WHOLE TOWN. NOW! AND THIS TIME HELP WON'T BE OFFERED!!!

K: I CAN'T RUN AROUND THE WHOLE FRICKEN TOWN!!

G-ma: WELL YOU'D BETTER FIGURE OUT HOW THEN!! NOW GO!!

K: AND WHAT IF I SAY NO?!

G-ma: (Menacingly poisonous) Do you really want to know???

K: (Stares stubbornly at her and nods)

G-ma: Fine, then...I hope you don't like eating, though...

K: (Stares openmouthed at her G-ma) You wouldn't!

G-ma: Oh yes I would! Now get your rear in gear!

K: That would kill me!! You would have a ghost for a granddaughter!!

G-ma: Fine! At least I know how to DEAL with ghosts and am a real shaman.

K: (Slightly shocked she stands up, and starts to run, grumbling and muttering all the way)

G-ma: That's right! KEEP RUNNING!!!!

(Kara runs for what seems like forever. She is running down a street, when she trips on a crack on the sidewalk, falls, and just lays there. Groan) I (Gasp) can't (Gasp) do (Gasp) more (Gasp) need (Gasp gasp) water.... (Then she passes out, right in front of a restaurant)

_Amerante: dun, dun, duuunnnn..._


	6. An Unspoken Challenge

_Hey, Kaida here!! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter-not that anybody is reading it-school and communication problems with Amarante hindered it from coming out. Anyways, enjoy! Oh yeah, and we don't own Shaman King, blady blah blah._

(Kara wakes up to something wet and cold splashing on her face. She startles awake) Wha? OH MY GOD I passed out! (She then looks up, only to see Ren with a bucket, leaning out the window. She is completely confused, but still annoyed) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU FREAK?!

R: Waking you up. You passed out in front of our home, so I did you a favor. You know, you shouldn't take so many pep pills in the morning; it'll have you running and passing out all day. Moron.

K: YEAH WELL WHO ASKED YOU?!?! (Thinks oh shit I did, flustered) OH WHY DON'T I JUST DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND TAKE YOU OUT OF IT?!

R: You could try, but something tells me you wouldn't be able to. Anyways, I'm not sure how you feel, but I loathe just about everything about you. You are, however, a powerful opponent so I won't fight you until I become more powerful. Now, if you could stay out of my life, I think we'd both find that satisfactory.

K: (Mutters)

R: To make it easier for your little mind to contemplate, I won't be your enemy, for now, but I won't be your friend either.

K: Shut-up idiot, I knew what you meant.

R: I'm sure you did (Leaves)

(Kara looks fiercely after Ren) Damn him. (Whispers) But he did say he was gonna get more powerful... (Nods) Fine if he will then I will too! And I'll do it better! (Kara charges all the way back to her house. As she comes upon the front of the house, Tori appears)

T: Kara? You're back!! You didn't really run all the way around town did you?! I'm sorry I left! I didn't know she was coming!

K: (Had a determined look on her face until she saw Tori, then she stopped, and just looked at her) Hey Tori...

T: Yes? I'm sorry! I really am!

K: No, well... it's just... do you still wanna stay with me?

T: Oh, yes. Why?

K: (Looks down, swerving her feet in the dirt) I'm sorry for ignoring you...

T: (Blinks, then smiles) Oh, that! It's ok, really! It was sweet how you thinking about my sister and my happiness.

K: (Smiles at Tori widely) You're way too sweet!

T: (Smiles) If I'm sweet, then that's saying a lot about you...

K: (Just smiles in response, then goes back to being determined) Ok, now where is G-ma?!

T: (Grin falters) Inside, she's a little pissed at us 'cuz we didn't do what she told us to...

K: (Charges inside) G-MA!??!

G-ma: Yes? Oh, little miss ghost-ignorer's back. I hope you had a nice run.

K: Yup! What's next?

G-ma: (Raises eyebrows) Where you left off, start connecting!

K: Ok! (Sits right down, and closes her eyes)

G-ma: IN A RELAXING PLACE, I SAID!!

K: (Stands up quickly, and runs out the door to the tree. She sits down, closes her eyes, and tries to calm down)

T: (Thinks) It's difficult, no?

K: (Thinks) What's difficult?

T: (Thinks) Training.

K: (Thinks) No way!! Have to work harder! Have to get better!!

T: (Thinks) You're very determined for this early in training... What happened while you were away?

K: (Thinks) Nothing... I just um figured there was no use not training... G-ma would kill me anyways...

T: (Thinks) No, something happened, I can sense it.

K: (Thinks) Sense it?

T: (Thinks) Yup. You're distracted.

K: (Thinks) NO I WON'T BE DISTRACTED!!! I WILL TRAIN AND GET STRONGER THEN HIM!!

T: (Thinks) Eh? Who?

K: (Thinks innocently) What?

T: (Thinks) Come on. We're supposed to be connecting.

K: (Sighs and thinks) Alright, well I was running, and I tripped on

the sidewalk, and when I fell I sorta... passed out...

T: (Thinks) And...?

K: (Thinks) Well I woke up by water drenching me!!!! And I looked up and it was that-that-that IDIOT!!! "Stop taking pep pills" "Oh I won't fight you now, I'll fight you when I'm stronger" Feh! I'll get stronger better!! Steams slightly

T: (Thinks and smiles) Of course we'll get stronger, I'll crush him if you desire...

K: (Smiles and thinks) Well I would rather have some input in it.

T: (Thinks) Yes, it's better that way...

K: (Thinks in a teasingly admonishing manner) Yes, next time don't possess people!

T: (Thinks with a sheepish grin) Sorry...

K: (Laughs in head)

T: (Thinks) What was that? I sense something strange approaching.

K: (Thinks) What do you mean strange? Is it a good or a bad strange?

T: (Thinks) Bad. I'm certain.

K: (Opens her eyes and looks around)

T: (Thinks) Look out!!!!

(Several spirits whoosh towards them attacking fiercely)

T: Kara!!!

(Kara pulls out daggers) Wha the?

T: Kara!!

K: (Whips around to see Tori turn into spirit flame form) What's she doing? We don't know how to integrate yet... (shrugs) Guess it's worth a shot...INTEGRATE-TORI!

(Kara and Tori integrate, and face the spirits tensed and ready to fight, they have two daggers, one in each hand. The spirits circle, attacking one at a time, from every direction. Kara-Tori easily fend them off, and end up sending a couple of spirits back. Soon the ghosts come from several different directions though, and this is a little harder. Kara-Tori does some sets of back flips and dodges, slashing at the spirits when able, but mostly staying out of harms way. Finally she gets fed up with all the spirits, and stops, standing still. The ghost surround them, and attack at once, but K-T is ready for this, she sets her blades outwards and spins at the last second, decimating all the spirits. Gasping both Tori and Kara break apart as soon as this happens)

G-ma: (Appearing and walking towards them) Very good. Not quite as fast as I'd hoped. But it was good enough... for now.

K: (Looks a G-ma) There weren't enough!!

G-ma: (Frowns slightly at Kara's change of view in training) Yes, well they should've made it faster. And you should have done MUCH better. But that was excellent for a beginner.

(And so started the first day of training, the easiest of all the days to come)

_Ok, so please, please, please review!! Even if it's a criticism we'll take it!! Also, Amarante and I have come into a writing block, and have little to no clue as to where to go. Ideas and patience would be appreciated. Thanks again!! Chao!_


	7. Family Reunion

_Hello…this took awhile…we have done a lot more, but aren't sure how well they would work out. I'm not a big fan of this chapter, it's a seg-way mostly, but the ending is cute. If editing doesn't drive me insane, the next two chapters shouldn't be too far away._

(The two weeks of vacation came and passed. At times it would seem as though time had stopped, and at others Kara would wonder where the time had gone. She was still extremely determined to get stronger, but, as it was the morning of the last weekend of vacation, and she had run herself ragged, it was wearing out a tad. But even that was ok, for Tori and Kara had improved immensely, especially considering where they started. Both were way more than beginners, and from the way they were pushed, they probably could be pro. But of course, they did not know that; G-ma was always pushing them saying they were awful. But they thought they were fine, so they stood together waiting for G-ma's next training course.)

T: You've done well.

K: (Thinks) So have you. (Laughs) That is so much fun to do! I love talking in our minds! (Cocks head) I wonder what training we are going to do today? Those stupid things weren't enough yesterday.

T: Well, I don't care; I thought it was worth it.

K: (Yawns) Where IS G-ma?

G-ma: (Snappishly) There you two lazy bums are! We're out of sugar-I want you to go borrow some from Anna and Yoh!

K: (Blinks) O-ok. (Turns to leave with Tori)

T: (Looking at Kara) Sugar?

G-ma: Oh, and Kara? I expect it will take you till at least Sunday to bring it back, so I'll expect you then. (She turns and goes back in the house)

T: (Confused) Sunday? But...it's only Friday!

K: (Smiles in G-ma's direction) Thanks… (To Tori) C'mon Tori, we deserve a break! (Heads off in what she thinks is the direction of Anna's house)

T: Okay...if you say so...(Follows…moderately nudging Kara in the…right direction)

K: (Wondering out loud) I wonder what Anna, Yoh, and Amidamaru have been doing? (Coming to the door she knocks, and waits…getting no reply. She knocks again and waits…) Why aren't they answering!

Y: (Opens the door and groggily looks out) Huh? Kara? Why are you here at 6 in the morning?

Kara: (Blinks) Is it that late?

Y: You call this late! What did your grandma do to you exactly?

K: Huh? (Grins sheepishly) Oh I suppose it is early for you-sorry. Is Anna up yet? Can I come in?

Y: (Shrugs) I guess, but if she gets mad 'cuz you woke her up don't whine at me...

K: Kay! (Yoh steps aside as Kara walks in the door and Tori follows) Where's Anna's room?

Y: Upstairs, her room's the one with the sign that says, 'keep out or die screaming'.

T: Ah ha, we actually came to get-

An: YOH! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THE NOISE AB-oh, hi Kara!

K: (Grins at Anna) Hello! Sorry 'bout all the noise, I suppose I should have remembered you would be asleep.

An: Nah, I should've been up earlier...

K: So what have ya'll been doing over vacation?

Y: (Mumbles) Being tortured...

An: What?

Y: I mean, training! You?

K: (Laughs) I've been training too! (Mumbles) Not hard enough but-

An: Really? What sort of thing have you been doing?

K: Well... (Starts rambling off countless things)

An: Really...that's not hard enough, hmm?

Y: DON'T EVEN THINK IT! IT'S HARD ENOUGH FOR ME!

K: (Grins and thinks to Tori) I love being around these two, they are so funny when they fight!

T: (Thinks) They fight like they're already married...

K: (Laughs out loud, and thinks back to Tori) Well I suppose that is a good thing...Imagine how they'll be when they ACTUALLY get married! (At this Kara gets a picture of old Anna and Yoh, making her roll on the floor, cracking up)

T: (Giggles, thinks) Your imagination is most peculiar...

K: (Just keeps laughing as both Anna and Yoh stare at her)

Y: ...?

K: What? Why are you staring at me?

An: Well...your face was turning blue from laughing so hard...

K: It's just that (Chortles) you guys are so cute and funny when you fight!

Y: ...cute?

K: Its almost like you're already married! (Turns and thinks to Tori) I wonder if one of them will kill the other before they have a chance to get married?

T: Hm, I'd say they make it a draw...

K: (Laughs) You're probably right.

An: ...anyways, why do you seem unhappy with your grandmother's training? She's supposed to be one of the hardest trainers in the shaman world...

K: (Blinks) Really? Ah-well, its nothing-I've probably just been sleep deprived. So why don't we do something fun?

An: Hm, well I suppose I could be merciful for one day...

Y: Yaaaay! A break!

K: (Brightly) I KNOW! Lets go out and get breakfast! I'm starved!

Y: There isn't anywhere we can go. They said they were closing the streets down...

K: Why?

AN: They're building another skyscraper, or something.

K: That's weird... (Sighs) And I really wanted to go out and eat! Almost all of your restaurants here are good. Well, what else can we do?

An: If you don't mind, I'd like to see how much you've learned... can you show us something?

K: Uh... I guess... Turns to Tori what do you think?

T: I'm game...

K: I guess we could show her the over-soul thing...

An: Interesting...you already know over-soul?

K: Yup! One of the first things we learned!

An: Really? (Glances at Yoh)

Y: What? What are you giving me that look for?

An: Nothing...

K: Anyways...(Pulls out daggers) INTEGRATE TORI AND DAGGERS! (Tori goes into the daggers and Kara flings them at a target on a tree, hitting dead center. There is a stunned silence.)

Y: Whoa!

An: Impressive, yet the training wasn't enough for you?

K: (Yawn) Eh, that wasn't very good. (She releases Tori, and retrieves her daggers) The tree is probably only 40 yards away. (Shrugs) Ah well…

T: That was kind of lame...

Y: (Hand behind his head, laughs nervously) Could you… stop giving Anna bad ideas?

K: (Grins at Yoh) Sorry. (Turns to Anna) Was that ok? It was something simple, I didn't want to go into anything complex. But seriously, can we do something fun? I need to get my mind of training and things.

An: It was good enough. And sure we'll do whatever.

Y: We will?

An: (Glares at Yoh)

K: C'mon Yoh, it will probably be better then training.

Y: Uh, ok...

K: (Thinks to Tori) I wonder where Amidamaru is.

T: (Thinks) good point, I haven't seen him around...

K: (Thinks) Maybe you should go find him?

T: (Thinks) Um...okay? (Floats off)

K: (Waits until she is out of sight) Hey Anna... (Hesitantly) Can I talk to you?

An: ...if you want...

K: Turns to stare at Yoh, yelling inside her head at him to go away

Y: Ok! I get it, I'm going. (And with that Yoh turns and goes inside)

K: Anna... you can bring back ghosts, right?

An: I can...

K: (Bites her lip) Can you bring one back for me... just for a little while?

An: Who? I need the name

K: (Quietly) Nami.

An: Nami...ok, but before I begin, how do you know this person? I thought you didn't believe in them until you fought Ren...

K: (Glowers at Ren's name, but then goes back to her hesitating voice) Well...I don't know them really...Tori...

An: ...?

K: (Shrugs uncomfortably) It's Tori's sister.

An: Hm, well, let's see if we can't have a family reunion...

K: (Smiles thankfully)

An: (Chanting) One I place for my father...two I place for my mother...three I place for my brothers back home. Here I offer my flesh to aid your soul's release. Let the dead come alive! Ghost of Nami!

(A young girl shows up, she looks slightly like Kara, but is a little younger)

Nami: What? W-what happened? Where am I? Wait this looks like Earth! (Mutters) I hope I didn't get lost again.

An: (To Kara) Is this her?

K: (Shrugs) I think so... (Looks at the ghost closely) She has Tori's eyes...

N: Oh! Hello where did you come from?

K: Well, I'm Kara! And this is Anna, and we sort of brought you back to earth...

An: Yes, to make a long story short.

N: (Confused) I don't know you...

K: Well (Faltering) I know your sister and-

N: TORI!

K: Yeah you see-

T: WHAT! Did someone call my name? Kara, Anna, are you all- (Stunned pause)

T: N-Nami?

N: TORI! (She says excitedly, running over and tackle hugs the stunned Tori, who hugs her back tightly)

N: I missed you!

T: (Voice wobbling) I-I missed you too...

K: (Whispers to Anna) Lets go. (Sneaks off to house)

An: (Shrugs and follows)

N: Mama and Daddy miss you too!

T: How are they?

N: (Shrugs) They're fine! But they keep trying to get me to eat! And we forget that we cant!

T: (Smiles through tears) Heh, that sounds like them...

N: And I can fly! (Jumps out of Tori's arms, and starts flying around) Isn't that cool!

T: Heh, yes...incredible...

N: I thought I got lost again! But I came here! (Mumbles) I was sort of flying where I wasn't supposed to...

T: Well, you sure haven't changed. Still getting lost around every corner...

N: But this other kid said he could fly faster and farther! So I had to race him! But... I think I went too far; it's not my fault! (Indignantly) What have you been doing Tori?

T: Uh, I've been helping that girl who was out here a while ago...

N: Huh? Oh, that Kara girl? I thought it was weird that they said they brought me down here and didn't even know me, but if you know her that makes sense!

T: She...brought you down?

N: Um, I think that's what they said... (Thinks) Yeah it was something like that.

T: ...really... (Grins at house and whispers) thank you...

_Reviews are loved…_


	8. A Promise

_Kaida: Hurrah, another chapter…_

_**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi**: This is from awhile back…but I guess it is a RenXoc fic, which wasn't the original plan…so the school thing IS a good question…_

_**Spooky**: Ha glad you liked it…I'd be happy to write about Hao…but I only read the manga and haven't met him yet! (Although Ms. Spoilers cough-Amarante-cough would know about him…)_

K: Hey Anna…Got food?

An: Again? (Sigh) Maybe, I can't remember...

K: YOU CAN'T REMEMBER! WHEN DID YOU EAT LAST! HOW COULD YOU GO WITHOUT EATING!

An: I dunno. I've been so busy training Yoh, I wasn't really concentrating on that.

K: (Shudders) Believe me, I was threatened with no food, and it wasn't nice even thinking about it!

An: Oh? Why were you threatened?

K: (Coughs uncomfortably) I wasn't doing what G-ma wanted.

An: ...? And?

K: And she told to run around the town... and I asked her what would happen if I were to say "no" (Fidgets).

An: All the way around town hmm?

K: Yeah. That's when she asked me if I enjoyed eating... AND SHE WAS SERIOUS! I told her she would have a granddaughter ghost, and she didn't even CARE! (Shudders again)

An: ...interesting method...

K: (Eyes widen) Don't do that to Yoh; no food is wrong! Anyways Anna, what has happened with you, anything interesting?

An: Well, truth be told, no. We haven't done anything except train… although your training system seems much more exciting than ours...

K: (Shrugs) Eh. (Her stomach rumbles) Ya know what? I think I'll go check in the kitchen. (Walks into another room) Oops this isn't the kitchen... (Kara walks all around, getting lost and trying to find the kitchen. After awhile she ends up back with Anna in the living room) Where the HELL is your kitchen!

An: Give up? In there...

K: (Looks in kitchen) YOU HAVE NO FOOD!

An: Um, yeah...

K: (Falls down on the floor dramatically) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y: (Speaks up after watching all the…drama) Just relax, there might be one place that's still open...

K: (Runs over to Yoh, pleading at his feet) WHERE! TELL ME! PLEASE!

Y: Ok! Ok! We're going...

Amidamaru: Going where Lord Yoh?

Y: Kara's hungry...again.

K: (Stands up and races to the door) Well what are we waiting for? (Yoh walks out, Kara following excitedly, Anna seemingly bored).

K: (After awhile of walking) So where exactly is this place?

Y: Oh, here there and the other place. Dun worry, I know where it is...

K: (Whispers to Anna) That's not very reassuring.

An: You're telling me...

(They follow Yoh, and end up at a Chinese restaurant.)

K: (Frowns) This looks kind of familiar for some reason... but I can't place it... (Follows Yoh inside) Hmm…

An: I don't know why…it looks beat down.

(They all go in and sit down at a table, Amidamaru hovers next to Yoh.)

An: Now what?

K: What kind of food do they have here Yoh?

Y: Uh, well I don't know, I heard this place was good...

K: You haven't come here before!

Jun: (Walks in, puzzled) Yoh? Anna?

Y: Jun!

J: Why are you all here?

Y: To eat...

K: (Turns and looks at Jun, sort of lost, wondering if this means that there will be no food. Not to mention Jun reminds her of someone…)

J: This place closed down...remember? This is where my brother and I live...

K: YOH YOU BROUGHT US TO A RUN DOWN RESTRAUNT!

Y: But someone told me this place was good!

An: (Turns to Yoh) Well, we already new you were an idiot...but do you have to keep proving it to us?

A: Er, Lord Yoh, I think the place you are thinking of was in a different town…

Y: (Laughs nervously) Uh sorry! I really heard that this place was good!

Am: Wait! I remember now, it was that ghost we met a month ago who told you that!

J: It might have been, if the place didn't go out of business...

Y: (Thinks a moment) Oh yeah... that guy died like twenty or thirty years ago... oops.

K: (After giving Yoh a withering glance, she looks at Jun ponderingly.)

J: Well, unless you want a run-in with Brother, I suggest that you go before he comes back...

K: (Lost) What?

A: Actually, it might be interesting to stay and watch... (Glances at Kara.)

K: (Completely lost) Umm will someone let me in here?

J: (Looks at Kara) Who's this?

K: I'm Kara... and you?

J: Jun. (Turns to Anna) THE Kara?

An: (Smiles and nods)

K: (Still lost)

J: Oh, dear...all the more reason you should leave...he's pretty much baying for her blood...

K: (Stares at Jun and then finally realizes why she looks familiar) REN! You're eyes look like REN'S!

J: (Blinks) Well, they should...I'm his sister.

K: (Taken aback)

An: Ja! Great expression you have there Kara...

K: (Glares at Yoh, who laughs nervously. Standing up stiffly she stalks to the door.)

An: Well, the look on Kara's face is priceless anyhow...

(Kara stops and just glares at Anna, not something she generally does, she doesn't often glare at anybody for that matter.)

An: (Beams back) Just the truth...

K: (Mutter. Mutter. Mutters while glaring) Stupid Yoh... (Mutter) not restaurant (Mutter) Ren (MUTTER, MUTTER!)

(Kara storms off, opening the door without looking, and running in. She of course, got confused, and went in the wrong door, running into Ren. With a small explosion Ren transformed into a cat.)

K: (Yelling) WHAT THE HELL? YOU AREN'T PART OF THE ZODIAC ARE YOU!

R: No, my name is Fire...what's a zodiac? I'm just a harmless cat...

An: Kara? KARA!

(All the sudden Anna comes into Kara's view, right where they all had been sitting.)

K: (blink, blink) Huh? Wha-?

An: You sorta snapped when Jun told you she was Ren's sister...

K: (Huge relieved gasp) Phew! That would have been scary if... well never mind… (Shakes head to get the vision out of her head. Then she goes back to glaring at Yoh and muttering. Huffs over to the door, opening it quickly, and promptly bumps into Ren. Kara takes a step back, looking at Ren, then back at the door, sort of confused, but trying to hide it.)

R: (Taking it in a stride) What? Scared to see me?

K: As if, I was just gonna leave so I didn't have to see your ugly face. (Glares bloody murder at Ren.)

Y: Uh-oh...

R: Unfortunately for you, you ran out of luck. As if luck would do anything for you anyways...you're too stupid to be able to use it properly...

K: (Kara goes red) I don't need luck to beat a fool like you.

R: Really? You couldn't beat me last time, and you had enough luck to have a ghost of a fighter come along...

K: (Remembers she left Tori behind) Heh, well lucky for you I gave her the day off, I figured I didn't need a ghost while fighting lower class shamans.

Am: Wait where is Tori?

An: Oh god...

Y: I don't know... she wasn't with Kara when we left... was she?

(Yoh and Amidamaru try to remember.)

An: NO SHE WASN'T YOU DIMWITS!

Y: But she was there when Kara first came... wasn't she? What happened to her?

K: (Vein pop) SHE IS JUST FINE WHERE SHE IS YOU IDIOTS!

R: I'm with you on the idiots part...

K: (Turns to Ren, not glaring) I know! Sometimes I can't believe what they do- HEY! (Catches herself) Don't call my friends idiots! (Glare)

R: (Sarcastically) Fine. I'll lie and call them geniuses. Don't make me agree with you if you don't like it...

(Yoh and Amidamaru look at each other)

A: They called you an idiot Lord Yoh!

Y: Um, they called you one too Amidamaru.

An: And? So did I...

Y: Yeah but I don't listen-I mean-

An: Surprise, surprise... (Raises eyebrow)

(Yoh tries to come up with something, but can't.)

A: Hm, what about "I mean I don't listen to that because I know you're always thinking about my best interest."

Y: Oh, that is good!

An: What a load...

Y: (Turns to Anna) I mean that I don't listen to the idiot stuff 'cuz I know your always thinking of my- (Turns to Amidamaru) what was it again?

A: Best interest.

An: Best interest

Y: (Turns to Anna and grins) Yup!

An: (Rolls her eyes)

(Ren and Kara are busy glowering threats at each other through that whole exchange. Then Kara flashes out one dagger, holding to Ren's neck in an instant.)

K: How about I just end this now... And then I won't have to worry about your fat head, or the "wedding plans".

R: Fine by me. But if you don't mind (Flashes out spear towards Kara's head) I'D like to do the honors.

Y: Uh... (Shifting from Kara to Ren, and then talks to Anna) Shouldn't we stop them or something?

An: No, it's funny. Besides I have complete confidence that Kara will be fine.

Y: She just started shaman training!

An: And she's already at your level, if not passed.

Y: (Blinks, shrugs) If you say so...

An: I do. I'm also hinting that you need to get stronger.

Y: Oh... (Thinks) I hope that doesn't mean that she will start going HARDER on training... (Out loud) I can't help it if she likes training!

R: Yes, it appears that you like training SO much; you'd faint over the chance to do it.

K: (Goes slightly red)

Y: What?

R: Yes… sometimes, things can go SPLASHINGLY, but you never know when you'll just be SOAKED...

Y: (Looks at Anna) Wait, am I missing something...

K: (To Ren) Shut-up Dumbass.

R: Your running out of creative nicknames too...what's the matter? Water on the brain?

K: Hn, using the same thing over and over again, you're the one losing your edge. (Slightly flustered, her dagger isn't so tight on Ren anymore... though there is a slight cut on his neck now.)

R: Then why don't you say something edgy?

K: Humph.

R: Well, that was just about the edgiest thing I've ever heard.

(Kara is really red now, out of anger, frustration, and a tad out of embarrassment.)

R: Such an unflattering shade of red. You looked better wet on the pavement.

K: Well at least I look better then you ever will. (Starts to mutter)

R: Oh, that might've hurt...if I was a baka like, oh, you.

Y: Wait, did he say on wet pavement? (Still back in the conversation oblivious to Kara's huge vein throb.)

An: Wow, you're actually paying attention to something...

Y: What?

An: (Sigh) Never mind...

K: I don't need to talk this crap with you, I know you're an idiot, and the "agreement" is only bettering you. I don't need to sit here listening to all your-your stupid insults!

R: Then leave. No one asked you to come in the first place.

K: Believe me... (Glares at Yoh) I wouldn't have come here if I knew 'you' would be here.

R: And I would have stayed out longer if I'd known you were here as well...

K: Then move out of the way.

R: (Moves glaring, his spear still almost touching her head) Is that enough room, your highness?

K: (Mock bows) Why of course m'leige. (She walks out, but as she passes him, she grazes his cheek with her dagger) That is a promise, next time it won't be so light. Until next time fiancé. (She says fiancé with loathing.)

R: There won't be much of a next time. I'll cut you down in one blow. (Swiftly swings his spear, causing a not-so-large gash on Kara's back.)

K: (Glances back at Ren, giving him one final glare, and then keeps on going, ignoring the cut as if it where nothing.)

Y: (Blink, blink) Uh...

An: Oh, c'mon. (Drags Yoh out, casting a glare at Ren on her way through the door.)

_Ideas, criticisms, comments, flames; all are welcome (hint, hint). Dasvedania_


	9. If You Were Solid I'd Slap You

_Kaida: Ok, so this chapter is short because it's just wrapping up what happened last…enjoy._

(Anna and Yoh run to catch up with Kara, who is stalking back to their house. She is still steaming, and still red. Constant muttering escapes her mouth.)

An: I haven't seen you this red since we were three and your nose bled all over the place...but I see what you mean. You got it far worse than I did, and I got YOH.

Y: HEY! Would you STOP with that?

An: I'm just "looking out for your best interests."

(Kara isn't really hearing what everyone else is saying, she is in her own little world, complain world to be exact. She turns a couple corners, and back tracks, then goes down different corners.)

Y: But I thought that was a good one!

Am: I believe she is talking about how you had to get it from someone else, lord Yoh.

K: (Stops, and turns sharply on them) I DON'T KNOW THE FRIKEN WAY TO YOUR DAMN HOUSE!

An: That's obvious, but you were hungry...?

K: WELL I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT ANYMORE, WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE GOING TO YOUR HOUSE!

(Yoh takes a step back.)

An: Fine. Yoh, go shopping

Y: What?

Am: Where did she get that?

K: (Turns and glares at Yoh) Oh yes, the idiot, I'd forgotten about you.

Y: Er... (Yoh sees the look in Kara's eyes, and takes another step back, then he starts to run) Ok Anna! Off to the store! (Runs out of sight, followed by Amidamaru.)

An: Hn, idiots. C'mon, let's go.

(Still steaming Kara follows Anna, muttering all the way. As they get nearer the house, Kara remembers Tori, and realizes she would freak out if she knew what had happened, blaming herself. So Kara started to breath deeply, and tried to calm herself down. She was still furious in her mind, however.)

K: (Gasp) Shit! Do I have blood on my back? (Tries to look over her shoulder at where the cut is.)

An: Yes.

K: (Mutters) Damn. (She feels the cut on her shoulder, trying to see if it is still bleeding; it is. Tries to sense where Tori is, and feels that she is in the front of the house.)

An: We can go in through the back if you want, but she'll probably find out anyways...

K: Worth a shot.

An: Ok, this way... (Leads the way into house.)

K: Can I borrow one of your dresses?

An: Yep, got plenty of 'em...

K: (Small grin) I really don't know how you stand them.

An: Then why do YOU want one? I have other clothes you know...

K: (Small foolish grin)

T: ANNA? IS THAT YOU I'M HEARING?

K: (Looks wildly around) Uh-oh (She faces Tori as she comes in, pointedly making sure her cut isn't open for Tori to see.)

T: Oh good! You're back!

K: (Small grin) Yup, have fun? (Thinks) -Why does she have such good hearing?-

T: (Grins) Of course! And you?

K: (Strained) Oh yes. (Thinks) -I wish.-

T: What?

K: (Blinks) What?

T: You said you wished...

K: (Blink, blink) Heh heh, oh that was nothing, you must have imagined it.

T: I doubt it...my imagination is too far under my control...

K: (Waves hands in front of her, even the one with some blood on it from touching her wound.) Maybe being around me has broadened it or something.

T: Really?

K: (Nods head) Yep.

T: ...ARE YOU BLEEDING!

K: What? (Looks at her hand and remembers she touched her wound. Thinks) -Aw man, I forgot...-

T: (Wailing) FORGOT WAT? FORGOT YOUR GHOST? NO, I FORGOT YOU! IT'S ALL MY FAULT YOU'RE INJURED! I'M NOT WORTH AN APOLOGY!

K: TORI! (Yelling to get her attention) It's ok! Really! You can do your own stuff too! And about the bleeding, it's nothing... I just fell... you know how clumsy I am! (Thinks) -Well I wasn't actually clumsy, but I did act like a fool. Why do I always feel like I'm such an idiot with him?-

T: I WANT TO BELIVE YOU BUT I DON'T! AND WHO'S "HIM"?

K: (Thinks) -I've got to stop thinking...- (Out loud) Who? I don't know...

T: (Wailing, and sort-of sobbing) THINKING WHAT? STOP LYING!

An: Oh, Tori...pull yourself together! If you were solid I'd slap you. You're wailing over a small cut...

K: Really! Believe me, I would have caught him before it was a big one!

T: A BIG WHAT? CAUGHT WHOM?

An: Dammit, Kara! Shut-up!

(Kara gives a foolish grin, realizing that she is bad at lying, so she is just going to shut up.)

An: The fact of the matter is, if you slap a band-aid on it, and give it a few days, it'll go away. There's no point in blubbering

K: (Nods)

T: (Calming down) But you still haven't explained to me who "he" is...something tells me it's Ren…(Freaking out again) OH GOD, IT WASN'T REN, WAS IT?

(Kara shakes her head no, but in her head is muttering.)

An: Oh. My. God. SHUT-UP! Suck it up! If she gets hurt, there's nothing you can do! You. Are. Dead. You can't protect her all the time!

K: (Sigh) Though harsh, she is right Tori. Don't worry about me! Believe me, through G-ma's training I've got a couple tricks at least.

T: (Sniffs) Fine. But you could at least tell me who "he" is...

K: (Mumbles) Ren.

T: (Shrieking) I KNEW IT!

An: SHUT -UP!

T: Sorry.

K: (Thinking) -Stupid-dumb ass-idiot-(String of words for Ren, then sighs while thinking.) -And every time he tops me. Why do I have to be such an idiot! And then with the stupid water thing...-

T: You're not an idiot. His idiocy is merely clogging your intelligence.

K: (Grins at Tori)

T: (Winks)

(And with that everyone went on to finish a moderately normal day with friends and family.)

_And next time on Shaman Blood…G-ma's B-day Plot…uh-oh…_


	10. A Sort of Suprise Party

(A week had passed since Tori had seen Nami, and training had continued on as always... except with school mixed in. Kara's G-ma had some sort of 'business' to do, which seemed weird, but Kara was happy, because she could visit with Anna, Yoh, and Amidamaru.)

An: Hey Kara, I got the invite to your b-day.

Kara: Oh yeah! My b-day is coming up-wait, huh?

An: So who came up with the masquerade idea?

K: WHAT!

A: Ah, a masquerade. They are almost unheard of in these times. Do they not have their roots in old England?

Y: What's a "masquerade"?

K: (Very confused)

An: A party where you wear masks...

A: And all the ladies wear ball gowns, the guys dress up too... right Lady Anna.

An: Yep...since when do you know about it? I thought it was after your time?

A: Achem (Blushes)

K: (Shakes head) Someone must be pulling a prank on you Anna...

An: No, I'm pretty sure it came from your house.

K: No way... let me see the envelope.

Y: What does that mean Amidamaru?

(Anna hands Kara the invitation she received as a grinning Yoh questions Amidamaru.)

A: (Mumbles something about meeting a lady ghost from that era)

Y: Amidamaru, you have a girlfriend?

A: (Blushes and mumbles some more)

K: (Takes envelope from Anna, and looks at her address written by an all too familiar handwriting) No… (Thinks about G-ma's strange business, then lets out a wail) WHY! I shouldn't have been so trusting when she said she had business to attend to!

An: I've learned from Yoh's Grandma that you shouldn't easily trust a shaman grandmother...

K: (Looks at envelope, then at Anna) Well, don't count on coming, I'm NOT going to a masquerade, and I'm NOT wearing a dress. (Stomps off to find her G-ma)

An: It's your party, you're not supposed to skip, unless you feel it's absolutely necessary...

T: I think this whole thing is a bit unnecessary, isn't it? I never saw the point of celebrating birthdays...

(Kara is too busy muttering to herself to hear them. She tramps off to her house to confront G-ma, muttering all the way. Slamming through the door she sees G-ma, and waves the invitation in her face.)

K: WHAT THE HELL KINDA STUNT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!

G-ma: No stunt, but I think it pulled off perfectly...don't you?

K: (Stares aghast at her) You must be kidding. I will not go to a masquerade, so you are just going to have to tell everyone that you've invited that it's off.

G-ma: The hell I will! I'm throwing this party for you because of all the work YOU'VE done. But did you stop to think that I made it a masquerade to reward the work I'VE done? It's not exactly a cakewalk to train you, you know...

K: (Stares down G-ma for a moment, then turns to walk out) Do whatever you want, but I will not be there.

G-ma: I suppose I'll give you a choice Kara... we'll either have a masquerade, or we'll have a wedding...YOUR wedding...

K: (Stops, and is almost afraid of turning around to look at G-ma)

G-ma: I suppose I could dig out your mom's old wedding dress and trim it up to fit a thirteen-year-old girl...

K: (Thinks to Tori) -You don't think she would, do you?-

T: (Thinks) -On a normal circumstance, no. But your G-ma isn't normal...-

K: (Sighs, and turns to look at G-ma) On second thought, I am amazed that you were so _thoughtful_ in having a masquerade for me. However, dresses are too overboard for this century, and masks won't work because the ghosts will tell who the person is... so we should ditch the masks too. (Hopes that she just outwitted her G-ma, but doubts that she has)

G-ma: (Cheerily) Oh I wouldn't worry about it. I'm not asking you to wear a gown, just a simple dress like your friend wears, only not that short, and the ghosts aren't going to be there.

K: (Grinds teeth, but then remembers the masks, and thinks to Tori) -HA! She's forgotten the masks-

T: (Thinks) -No she didn't, she just said we weren't going to be there...so therefore you can wear a mask...-

K: (Groans) Well, I won't wear a dress, and that's final! You know I hate dresses. I'll go in pants and a nice top or something...

G-ma: Here I'll let you choose again, you can go in black, or you can go in the huge poofy pink dress your mother wore to her senior prom.

K: WHAT DID YOU SAVE ALL HER CRAP JUST TO TORTURE ME!

G-ma: Actually, your mother was a pack rat, so all of her stuff is just sitting there...

K: (Thinks) -Ok, I'm definitely going to throw ALL of it away-

T: (Thinks) -You're really going to throw her stuff away? It's full of memories your G-ma has of your mom...it's painful to lose a loved one, those things of your mother's are probably what keep her going...it's harder to lose someone you've raised...

K: (Glares at Tori) Gee, thanks for being against me TOO! (Holds out hand impatiently towards G-ma) If I have to buy a dress, you're paying for it.

G-ma: That's what I'm planning on...here. (Hands Kara a few bucks)

T: (Thinks) I'm NOT against you Kara, I'm just pointing out the fact that losing people who've had a huge impact on your life is hard...I should know...

K: (Doesn't want to listen to Tori, 'cuz she knows that Tori is right, and will be sad all over again) Since you probably have some top-secret mask thing, I'm going to get the stupid dress now. (Saunters off in the direction of the mall, muttering)

G-ma: Ok! Have fun!

K: (Louder muttering)

(Finally at the store, Kara is hesitantly picking at dresses when she hears Anna's voice)

Y: C'mon Anna, what's wrong with the dress you have?

An: Too informal.

Y: I wouldn't worry about it; Kara said she wasn't having it anyway, so what's the point? (Seeing Kara) Oh, Kara?

An: As I said before..."you shouldn't easily trust a shaman grandmother..." Hey Kara

K: (Dull voice) Hey Anna. (Goes back to picking at dresses halfheartedly)

An: You look like you're having fun...G-ma won I take it?

K: (Forlornly looks at Anna) Ya think? (Sigh) Will you help me pick out one of these dress things?

An: (Grins) If you want, Yoh you can go home if you want, unless you want one of these too? (Gestures towards the wide variety of dresses)

Y: YES FREEDOM! (cough) I mean... have fun! (Runs off with Amidamaru)

An: (Mutters) Idiot...

K: (Looks after Yoh, and wishes she could go with him instead)

An: Heh, I know that look, you can go as soon as you choose something... so hurry up.

K: Uh... (Closes eyes, and randomly grabs a dress. Opening her eyes, she sees that she grabbed a pink one) AHH! IT DEFILES MY SOUL! (Drops dress)

An: (Snickers) Heh, it is sorta your color you know?

K: (Pouts) You're having fun torturing me, aren't you!

An: Hey, you're torturing yourself, I'm just having fun watching...

K: (Sticks out tongue at her) So... how the hell am I supposed to pick one... they all suck; they're all dresses...

An: Well, this could go a lot faster if you would only choose a stinking dress... Choose one that sucks less than the others...

K: (Sighs, pulling out a black one with purple fringes)

An: Nice (Pulls out black one with red outlines)

K: (Looks critically at hers) Well, it's way too dressy... but it's the least dressy of them all. And it's got a wide skirt, so I can fight if I need to-not like those mermaid ones- (She stops realizing she's been banged over the head with fighting too much)

An: I have doubts that you'll need to fight at your party, but knowing you, you probably will...

K: What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm obsessed with fighting?

An: No…you're just like Yoh, a trouble magnet...

K: Well... (Grin) Maybe its just when you're around Anna? Maybe you're a bad luck charm. (Kara teases her as they buy the dresses and walk out the store…although constantly wondering what horrors her birthday party will bring…)

* * *

_The hit counts of the story are over 21 times that of the reviews...this makes me sad..._


End file.
